1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to a network communication connector fabrication method, which employs a cold drawing procedure to draw a metal round rod into a conducting contact bar, uses stamping and cutting techniques to make metal contacts, and then employs an injection molding technique to mold electrically insulative terminal blocks on metal contacts so that a large number of semi-finished products are formed rapidly at a time and can be assembled with a respective electrically insulative housing, a respective electric circuit module and a respective metal shield to form a respective network communication connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of computer technology, in addition to the functions of basic computing, word processing, diagram or photograph or image editing and modification, people can use computer technology to search data, inquire information, or hold a video meeting around the world via the internet, providing incredible convenience at study, family life or work. Nowadays, the Internet has become an indispensable part of our lives. For transmitting a signal from a host computer to the Internet, network communication connectors, for example, RJ45 connectors are commonly used. The metal contacts of RJ45 connectors are generally made out of electroplated copper wire rods. These electroplated copper wire rods are individually inserted into an insulative terminal block member, and then properly cut subject to a predetermined length, and processed or stamped to provide respective mating contact portions and bonding portions and then bent into a predetermined shape, and then assembled with other component parts to form a network communication connector. This conventional network communication connector fabrication method has drawbacks as follows:    1. Because the copper wire rods are processed or stamped to provide respective mating contact portions and bonding portions and then bent into a predetermined shape after electroplated, the metal coating may easily be damaged during the stamping and bending procedures, lowering the yield rate.    2. When inserting the electroplated copper wire rods into an insulative terminal block member, the electroplated copper wire rods must be kept perpendicular to the insulative terminal block member, and the electroplated copper wire rods may easily be curved or deformed during insertion. Further, it is difficult to accurately control the insertion depth. If the electroplated copper wire rods are not kept in perfect alignment after insertion into the insulative terminal block member, they must be adjusted, wasting much labor and time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for making network communication connectors that eliminates the aforesaid problems.